


Something

by pseudodias



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudodias/pseuds/pseudodias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer decides to take in those around him on New Year's eve and think about the impact they've made in his life. It may not be much....but it's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble about Alex Mercer. Bringing in the New Year with a prototype fanfic is already a great start.

It's New Year's eve.

While everyone in Manhattan is partying and enjoying another year without the infection, the virus himself is settled in the window sill of Dana's shabby safehouse. For as long and _far_ as Alex can remember, she's always complained about the place. How she had to kill rats or big ass spiders in various corners of the place. How her bedroom window had a crack in it and she froze every night. Thanks to big brother Mercer, he bought her five comforters and threw them on her head. In return, Dana brought him a snuggie. He never wore it....except that one time. Either way, he **is** grateful.

Grateful that he isn't alone anymore or rotting away on revenge. For once he can settle down and enjoy what little company that's around him. Three people who continued to dance and drink, oblivious to the virus curiously soaking in their being. Thanks to Ragland, he doesn't have a parasite devouring him from the inside out. Thanks to Dana, he has a place to call home and a sliver of _family_ to call his own. If it wasn't for her, god knows where he'd be at.

And then there's Cross; the man who betrayed Blackwatch and joined forces with the walking infection himself. Yes, Alex and Cross still continue to argue and fuss nearly everyday, but a line had been drawn in the sand and neither cross it. Just because it's thin as ice. They are friends in a platonic sense-- a really bland platonic sense. They don't hang out or call each other just to chat, no, Alex won't allow it. He's the one who set that thin as fuck line.

But truth be told, when the moment is right, Cross is the first person Alex calls when he's confused about something or Dana forces him to. Like tonight. And he still can't complain. Not even when the ball drops and Manhattan is raining confetti.

No New Years kiss, either.

Alex can't complain. Because the people he care about is happy. 

And it's not much, but it's something.


End file.
